Forget Me Not
by kakes
Summary: Bella is in an accident and forgets everything, including Edward. Will Edward help her or will he run away? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_**.**_

"Are you sure you have to go?" Edward asked me. We were waiting at the airport for my flight to Florida.

"Unfortunately, yes," we both frowned "my mom needs me. I'll be back soon." I didn't know exactly when, but Phil was sick and Renee needed me. Edward frowned.

"I'm not good at being patient."

"Yes, that's about all you're not good at, isn't it." I joked.

"I still don't see why I can't come too." He was moping, something I'd never see him do.

"Well, first of all I'm going to Florida, for an unknown amount of time," his frown deepened "so you'd be inside all day, and that's not very fair."

"I don't mind." He said, I smiled.

"Second, I can be home a lot faster without…distractions" This made Edward smile.

"And third, as much as I want you to come, but my mom might not appreciate an unexpected guest."

"True, I'll miss you though." He said. "Promise you won't forget about me while you're gone?" This made me laugh, me forget Edward? Impossible. "I'm serious."

"I promise I won't forget you. Never, that could never, ever happen. You on the other hand, I could see how you could forget about me." He kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too; I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'll be here." He promised.

"_Flight one-oh-one to Miami now boarding." _A voice announced over the loud speaker.

"That's me." I said, picking up my bags. Edward nodded. I started to walk towards the terminal. Edward grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and kissed me. It was deep and powerful. It lasted longer than usual and, as usual, left me breathless. I smiled, and then turned back around to catch the flight.

…

"_We are experiencing some turbulence, so please buckle up and remain seated. Thank you" _The pilot announced.

I was pretty comfortable, all things considered. Edward insisted on buying me two-way first-class tickets. Let me tell you it was much better than having someone falling asleep on your shoulder while the kid behind you kicked your seat. However, I was starting to get a little scared, I mean who wouldn't be, I was a magnet for danger that was in a plane that was god knows how high.

I looked up towards where the stewardesses waited to be asked for. They looked a little scared, which surprised me, I mean, weren't they trained for this stuff?

And that's when it happened.

It started out with more shaking, nothing really special, but then it got more and more shaky, and there was a loud bang from outside, I looked out to the wing and saw that part of it had broken off. I knew this was bad, I had seen movies and the news. I knew what was going to happen next.

The plane was gonna go down.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed because I heard the screams, I saw the masks fall out of there compartments, I saw the people praying.

I put the mask over my face, hoping that If we crashed it would be on land, I wasn't a very strong swimmer. The women across the aisle grabbed hold of her children and prepared for impact. I felt the plane slope forward, and couldn't stop the scream from escaping my lips.

I don't know how long it will take us to hit the ground, I don't know where we will land, I don't know who will survive. All I know is that this plane was going down, and we were all going down with it.

_**How was that for a first chapter? There is something about this story that makes me feel like it's gonna be fun to write. I hope its fun to read. So I want a few reviews just to get an idea of what people think. **_

_**~Kakes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a short chapter, just giving you a heads up now. But it will have some important stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly.  
**

I knew I was awake, but I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't know where I was, or why I was here. Last I remembered I was at my house in Phoenix, with my mother.

I heard some unfamiliar voices speaking next to me.

"She's lucky; her brain damage is pretty minimal." I heard a male voice say.

"_Pretty _minimal_?" _Another male voice said cuttingly.

"Yes, well, she will be able to function regularly, but…"

"What?" The second voice growled.

"It seems that she has some short term memory loss. Earlier, when she woke up, she didn't know who I was or why she was here." Were they talking about me? I didn't remember waking up.

"Carlisle, if she doesn't know who you are, do you think…" The second voice asked. His voice was much softer now; I could barely make out what he was saying.

"I'm not sure Edward, only time will tell." The first voice, apparently named Carlisle, said. I stirred, uncomfortable on the bed I was in.

"Bella?" The second voice, Edward, picked up my hand. I opened my eyes. I looked at the extremely gorgeous man above me, then at our hands that were intertwined, and blushed. Why was this stranger holding my hand? As if he was reading my thoughts he pulled his hand away, and I blushed deeper

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said. I looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Where am I?" I asked him, he was extremely good looking too.

"Bella you're in the hospital." The Edward boy replied. I snorted , and he cocked his head at me.

"What did I do this time? Trip over a rock and hit my head?" I spent a lot of time in the hospital, and the details were usually a little fuzzy. But something about their faces made me feel like this might be a little more serious.

"Bella, you honestly don't remember." Edward said, picking my hand up again. This time I was the one who pulled my hand away. I was beginning to get scared, and what right did this stranger have to touch me as if we knew each other. He looked at me with a worried look. "Bella, do you know who I am?" He asked.

"How could I? I've never seen you before in my life." I looked at him like he was crazy. He stepped back like I had electrocuted him.

"Bella it's me. Edward." He said. Why did he look at me like I should know this? "Cullen." He finished. He looked as if even having to tell me his last name hurt him a lot.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I said, kind of harshly, if I was being honest. But here I was in hospital, I had no idea why, and some stranger was trying to tell me I knew him. I felt like I was in a bad soap opera. "Where's my mom?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Renee's on her way from Phoenix. She just needed to make sure Phil was okay." Edward said.

"Who's Phil?" I asked. Both of the men looked at me like I was crazy. Just then a short pixie like girl walked in with a tray of food. She, too, was very beautiful, maybe I was on a T.V show after all.

"I thought you'd be awake." She smiled, as if to some private joke. "I brought your favorites." I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, she interrupted me "Yes you know me, you just don't remember me. My name is Alice." She answered the questions before I asked them.

"Um…Okay."

"I think we need to explain…" Edward said.

"Yes, that would be nice."

**I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to put a ton of important stuff in just one chapter. But I promise I'll post more soon. Thank you for reading.**


	3. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
